Grass Stains
by LetTheWildRumpusBegin
Summary: Fill for the KHRFEST prompt " October 5  2. fem!Dino/Hibari - whip or tonfa"  Chicks dig it


[**A/N**: This was written last year for khrfest on lj. The prompt was "(October 5) 2. fem!Dino/Hibari - whip or tonfa". I REALLY REALLY REALLY dislike genderswap, but somehow I end up writing it a lot ffffff. Lady!Dino - Diana. I had wanted to use 'Dina', but my friends pointed out that as a good Italian, "Diana" made more sense. Despite the fact that I associate the name with the girl from _Anne of Green Gables_. ... Yeah, let that sit in the back of your head as you read this. x'D Unbeta'd etc etc etc]

* * *

That Diana was a woman had never really occurred to Hibari. Certainly, he _knew_ it in the same manner which he _knew_ she was Italian, or quite tall, or had a disgusting enthusiasm for tattoos. He _knew_ it, but had never really processed it. Hibari was a creature that thought in terms of strength and weakness, of carnivore and herbivore; things like sex and gender were completely extraneous. The fact that he had spent a large portion of the past four years trying to beat the shit out of a woman concerned him only insofar as the fact that she had yet to be bitten to death. (She was very good.)

Their encounters ran predictably. Diana would show up, invading his personal space (his school, his shrine, his street corner) with her kind smile and bright hair and stupid furry coat. She would call him 'Kyouya' with no regard for proper decorum, and they would then proceed to spill each other's blood all over the roof/floor/sidewalk until one or both of them could no longer stand properly. Diana would grin and pat his shoulder as she left, either bidding him farewell or coercing him into doing something for Reborn. (Not that she had any sort of control over him, it was simply that if she was stupid enough to use her own skin for barter, he would be remiss to pass up an opportunity to tear it to shreds.)

It was by this formula, this shameless bribery, promises of violence, that Diana had secured his attendance to a special gala that was to be held in celebration of the successful union of a handful of families. "It's important," she blathered, cooing and making herbivorous noises at Hibird. "Tsuna needs to flaunt you a bit."

"I thought this was a party to celebrate weaklings herding together," HIbari commented drily from where he sat, setting his leg in a temporary splint.

"Mm, it's more of an opportunity for Tsuna to demonstrate why it was the right choice to band with him, and to remind them why it would be a bad idea to change their minds about it later." She laughed brightly. "Gonna show off the Vongola fangs, which is why he needs you there."

Unimpressed (albeit somewhat appeased), Hibari sniffed.

And now here they were, an entire crowd of herbivores talking and laughing and drinking together. He'd expected this. Diana floated around the floor with dignified grace, just barely veiling her authority as Cavallone Ten (though it irked him to see her in such an herbivorous outfit - really, the dress was bad enough, but stiletto heels?). He'd expected that too. And when the Varia burst in, late and visibly chafed to be there, well, that was no surprise either.

What Hibari did _not_ expect was the rush of anger he felt as he watched that loud shark herbivore jostle his way through the throngs and accost Diana, grabbing her arm and bellowing something completely inane. Diana laughed and patted the offending hand rather than punching him in the face, and suddenly Hibari was slicing through the croud. Tonfa appeared in his hands, and just as the fish herbivore began to turn toward him, steel cracked bone and Squalo went sprawling. A collective gasp rose the form crowd, and pandemonium broke out.

Squalo snarled through a mouth of blood, Bel was suddenly on the scene and wriggling about, someone was yeling for Tsuna, and above all the noise, Xanxus was laughing. Disgusted, Hibari turned on his heel and stormed out. Needless to say, people scrambled to get out of his way.

It wasn't until he'd made it out onto the opulent veranda and lept over the railing into the garden that someone caught up with him. A whip cracked around his ankles and he pictched forward into obscenely verdant grass. Diana was on him in a second, sitting on his back and pinning his hands over his head.

"Get off me," He growled, struggling against the weight on his spine.

"No." There was no room for argument. "What was that about, Kyouya? You promised you'd behave yourself." Her tone was underpinned with ferocious authority, and Hibari grudingly answered.

"You have no business with that herbivore," The Vongola Cloud snarled.

Diana paused. "Squalo? Kyouya... are you jealous?" A soft incredulity colored her voice, and the boss-face distilled somewhat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was the seething reply. Hibari could _hear_ the smile lurking in her voice, and he hated it.

"Is that so?" Without warning, Diana rose up and flipped him over, pinning his arms behing his back and settling over his thighs. "Kyouya."

"What are you doing."

"You'll see." Diana looked at him in a manner he did not understand and slid a hand down his chest before reaching back and wrapping her fingers around the handle of her whip with delicate strength. Whatever Hibari may or may not have expected from that night, he most certainly did not expect what was about to happen.

The tenth Cavallone, the person who had spent _years_ teaching him how to fight took her weapon and began to touch him with it.

Hibari's hips jerked involuntarily, and Diana grinned, sharp and predatory. Heat colored his otherwise stoic face, softening his expression and spurring Diana to lean down and chase the pink and red with her mouth, nipping sharply at an ear before settling on his mouth, ruthless and insistent. Her hands were not still, but she ran the smooth handle of her whip up and down, causing her student to sweat and struggle to be still. Her dress did little for modesty as she leaned over his body, and it wasn't long before Hibari's eyes squeezed shut and his body wrung tight.

A soft chuckle vibrated in the back of Diana's throat and she kissed his cheek gently. "You have no reason to be jealous of anybody." Rising with grace, the Tenth Cavalone straightened her dress, coiled her whip, and swept back into the mansion, leaving Hibari to stare after her and wonder what had just happened.


End file.
